Yeah, Sure, Whatever
by JacktheMonkeyxo
Summary: Ian breaks out of jail, the same time Riley's neice visits. Ian kidnapps her..and Ben, Abigal, and Riley are desperate to find her while Kylie is planning to escape, even if it means annoying Ian to death...
1. Chapter 1

Yeah...Sure...Whatever

SUMMARY- Ian breaks out of jail, the same time Riley's neice visits. Ian kidnpps her..and Ben, Abigal, and Riley are depserate to find her while Kylie is planning to annoy Ian to death...

Dana Sahnder glanced in the mirror to find her daughter once more banging on the back of the seat. Her dark hair bounced with her, and her blue eyes were moody.

"Kylie, stop that," Dana said. Kylie glanced up at her mother, who was still looking at her throught the mirror.

"Why mom?" She said. "I'm going to live with _Riley _for the whole summer. He's irresponsible, you said so your self"

Dana sighed, and seriously wished that Kylie wasn't such a good eavesdropper. And she really wished she didn't hate her brother so much at this moment.

"But, honey, he's staying with his friend, Ben Gates. You know, the treasure hunters who found the-"

"The most wonderful treasure...blah blah blah...they're rich...insert more boredrum...and you want me to weasel money out of him because you think he's stupid...insert utter digust here," Kylie muttered loud enough for her mother to hear. Dana tried hard not to swear at telling her daughter the plan.

Silence filled the car. Kylie was left to whine silently, while Dana had to rethink her actions over the last few days.

* * *

Riley arrived downstairs as Abigal and Ben began eating pancakes. He piled his own plate with the last pancakes-a total of five- and dumped most of the syrup on them. As he sat down Abigal asked," The smell get to you?"

Riley shrugged and began to devour his pancakes. After a few seconds, he swallowed, and glanced at his two friends guiltily.

"What?" Abigal asked. Riley ran his fingers through his hair and glanced down at his plate.

"Would it be too late to tell you my neice is coming over for the whole summer?" He asked. Ben and Abigal glanced at eachother.

"What?" They both said in unison.

* * *

"Weare here, honey," Dana said, breaking the ice as she drove down the driveway. Kylie gasped as she saw the house. It was HUGE!

She could see her mother had turned white in shock, too. Her hands gripped the steering wheele tightly.

Together, they got out of the car, and Kylie got her two suitcases. They walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell.

A man answered the door (a/n well, sorta obvious). "Hi," Ben said. "You must be..."

"Kylie," she said. Ben nodded. "Sorry, we didn't find out until today you were coming. Riley..." His voice trailed off and he glanced behind his shoulder. Kylie followed his gaze and saw her uncle at the kitchen table, eating pancakes.

"Hey, Riley," Kylie said. Riley glanced up at her.

"Hey, Demon," He said.

"Hey SmartAss"

"KYLIE!" Her mother shouted.

"What?" Kylie said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger."Riley's smart, AND he's a pain in the ass. You said so yourself"

"_Kylie!_" Her mother sounded exasperated. Ben laughed, earning a dirty glance from Dana Sahnder.

"Well..." Dana said. Kylie hugged and kissed her, Dana gave her numbers, and she hopped in her car, driving away and waving furiously to her daughter.

Kylie turned to Riley. "Good cover," she said." Sorry about the SmartAss thing"

"Yeah...sorry about calling you demon"

"Whats going on?" Abigal asked, who was sitting next to Riley.

Kylie sighed, and let herself in as Ben closed the door. She plopped down in a seat accross from Riley, dropping her bags on the floor.

"See...its like this," Kylie began. "My mom and my family hates Riley. If they found out I don't hate him, i'll never get to see him. I mean, who else is gonna teach me how to hack into my enemies account?" Her last statement stunned Ben and Abigal into silence.

"He-he teached you how to..." Abigal tried to ask.

"Nah," Kylie said, but when the two turned away she signed the word _suckers _toRiley, the only sign language he new.

"So," Kylie said. Although only Riley new this, she said it anyways. "So" was Kylie's way of saying _this is gonna be inteteresting. _

-**yes, its short, but it was hard to get started, and other chapters will be longer. I hope.-**


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah...Sure...Whatever

**grr.. i just realized my first chapter had a lot of grammer mistakes...hopefully this one is better...**

An awkward silence had filled the room as everyone tried to find a way to break it. But Kylie wasn't just thinking of that. Like Riley, she was a computer genuis, and could find anything she chose on the internet. She was wondering how to tell them the news.

"Well...Kylie, Riley has never told us about you.." Abigal tried. Kylie smiled in a creepy, yet cool way, and shifted her gaze from Riley, to Abigal, to Riley, and back to Abigal.

"He hasn't," She asked, but it came out more as a calm statement rather than a question. She narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Riley," she said."Still have your laptop?"

"Yep," Riley said, rising. Kylie followed him to a room off the kitchen, where a laptop sat on a desk. It was already on, and Riley clicked on the internet browser.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked, coming into the room.

"Nothing," They answered in unison, which told Ben it was definitely something, but he decided to leave it. A smart idea, as it turned out.

When Ben left, Kylie stopped what she was doing and turned to Riley. "Er...i'm afraid I have bad news," she said.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Do you no...Ian Howe?" She aksed, her eyes shifting uncomfortably.

"Of course," Riley said.

"What if I told you Ian esc-"

"KYLIE!" Abigal came into the room. "We have to get the guest bedroom ready. We should bring your bags upstairs"

Kylie eyed Abigal for a minute, weighing her options. Finally she followed Abigal, and grabbed her two heavy bags. Abigal looked at her struggle. "Do you need help?" She asked. Kylie's head swung to face her.

"Nah...ya think?" She asked. Abigal was slightly taken back. Although she had already experienced some of Kylie's nastiness before, but when it was aimed at her it was quite different.

"Remind me to dicipline my teen some day," Abigal said. Kylie lifted her eyebrows as they made it to the stairs.

"You want kids? No thankyou for me," She said.

"Why not?" Abigal asked. "I know you're young, but still" Kylie laughed.

"Because if they're anything like me they're gonna be a handful-my mom said so," She added when she saw Abigal's look.

Abigal laughed, too. "Thats true..." She said.

Kylie stared up at the ceiling. All traces of sarcasm had gone from her face, replaced by an unmistakable frown. She twirled her hair around, trying to sleep.

_'You forgot to tell them,' _her own voice said in her head. She knew she should've, but she just kept forgetting. "Its an urgent matter," She whispered to herself. She wanted to scream, but was too lazy to open her mouth any more. All she could do was mentally beat herself.

After a few hours, she cursed. Rolling off the bed, she landed on the floor with a loud bang. Kylie paused, but no one heard her. She scrambled across the floor, nearly tripped on the rug, and made it to her bags. Taking the heaviest ones, she heaved her own laptop out of it.

She fingered her mother's credit card that was at the bottom of the bag.

_"Just buy more stuff there," Her mother had said. "Just buy more clothes...when you are done with the ones you brought"_

Kylie shook her head, and turned on the laptop. She loaded up the internet, and in thirty minutes she had information on Ian.

Scanning the page, she found that he had not been spotted, and had just dissapeared. _Oh great, _Kylie thought. She turned it off, scrambled back to the bed, and still spent hours trying to sleep.

Kylie woke up, and once more went to her laptop. Nothing new. She hadn't really thought there would be, just hoped.

Sighing, she grabbed her clothes and went across the hall to take a shower.

Naturally, the water was hot, but Kylie didn't notice the dial was all the way to the right. Instead, she tried to figure out how to tell Mr. and Mrs. Gates, and Riley. She guessed Riley would

a)Scream

b)Swear

or c) insult Ian

She got dressed and was still thinking when she walked into the kitchen. Ben, Abigal, and Riley were sitting at the huge kitchen table. Riley was eating pancakes (again), Ben was drinking coffee, and Abigal was eating pancakes AND drinking coffee.

"Uh...guys?" Kylie said. All heads turned, and she struggled to return the sarcastic and uncaring look to her face.

"Well...umm...Ian Howe..."

"Did he kill someone in jail?" Riley asked. Kylie shook her head.

"No, he-"

"Escaped?" Riley guessed again.

"How-how did you know?" Kylie said, eyes wide.

"Wait-that-I was just," Riley began. "He really escaped? I hate that guy" Kylie nodded at Riley's confusing statement.

"Wait-like, escape...escape?" Abigal asked. Kylie raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, mean declaration lady," Kylie snapped.

"Wait-how did you know that?" Riley and Ben both asked at the same time.

"Internet. You'd be amased what info you can get. Apparently Riley had an interview June 22nd..." Kylie's voice trailed off.

"What? The 22nd? You said you were just having a day off!" Abigal exclaimed. Riley gave a guilty smile. Kylie left the room, feeling that things were going to get very interesting...

**short again, I beleive, but I think its a little longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah...Sure...Whatever

Kylie once more checked herself in the mirror. Her olive green dress reached just above her knees and underneath she wore a pair of jeans. Yesturday had been awkward, and Kylie had mostly stayed in the room, on her laptop.

But today she was taking her mother's advice and going shopping. She had slipped her mother's credit card in her pocket, and was ready. She didn't know why her mother wanted her to weasel some money out of her hosts and hostess. They were rich enough.

In one day Kylie had already met a friend. Yes, she was social. The neighbors (the one within a few miles of the Gates and Riley) had a thirteen year old daughter and a 20 year old. Her new friend, Lea, and her sister, Morgan, were going shopping together.

Kylie finally decided she was ready before walking into the kitchen. The scene was very much like the day before except Riley was eating waffles, not pancakes. Kylie just drank a glass of water for breakfast as the car rolled up the driveway.

"Have fun," Abigal said, reminding Kylie like her mother. Kylie waved over her shoulder and walked out the door.

She greeted her new friend with a one armed hug- just like she did with her friends back home.

"Hey, ya ready?" Lea asked.

"Of Course," Kylie replied. She slid in the car and Lea hopped. Morgan sat in the front seat with her eyebrows raised. It was obvios Kylie and Lea were opposites in some things, but hey, Kylie was going to take what she could get. Besides, atleast Lea liked shopping. And she was ready for a full-on spree.

It wasn't Kylie's job to take care of money.

At the mall, Kylie couldn't help but let out a few squeals with Lea at spotting a perfect outfit- gold summer skirt with a red halter that was lined with gold sequins. Kylie beat Lea to it, but let her friend take it.Then she spotted a pair of jeans that was also lined with gold.

She loved jeans, plain and simple.

Despite Kylie's energy, six stores later she was acting more mature. Well, wwwaaaayyyyyy more mature than Lea.

"OhmygodohmygodohmyGAWD!" Lea squealed at the top of her lungs. She bounced on her toes and clapped her hands.

Kylie frowned at Lea's bubbly nature. She was developing a headache, and three guesses to who was causing it. Yeah. It wasn't that hard.

The day ended slowly. At the end, Kylie had a massive headache and three halter tops. They caught up with Morgan and walked to the car.

In the car, Lea was so bouncy she didn't notice that all Kylie contributed to the conversation was "Mmmmhhmmmm" every now and then. Kylie mostly listened to her ipod until she slid out of the car.

"Bye, Lea!" Kylie waved enthusiastically, glad that it was over. She made her way to the house. She combed her fingers through her hair.

Something prickled on the back of Kylie's neck. She spun around, crystal blue eyes scanning the yard.

The hedges cast deep shadows on the ground. But...that was it.

"Two seconds and you're losing it, girl", Kylie muttered. She glided back to the house, and was releived when she was safely inside.

But underneath the security camera's blind spot, a figure waited.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah...Sure...Whatever

Kylie heard voices when she'd finally stopped panting. The Gates had so much land it had taken her an enternity to actually reach the front door.

She wandered into the tastefully decorated living room.

"Hello?" Kylie saw Abigal and Ben seated on a loveseat, drinking coffee. The fireplace was lit, and candles cast a sweet scent around the room.

Since Riley wasn't around, Kylie assumed it was supposed to be romantic. Ew.

She backed away and ran to her laptop and ipod.

**E-mail **

Hey Jeanne.Miss you soooo much. Is our dear Val still a ditz? Does she even know i'm gone? The Gates have SUCH a huge house, i feel lost in it. Not. It's awsome. Met an over- preppy girl. Remind you of anyone? cough Val cough. Val, if your reading this, no hard feelings. You know it to be true.

Riley's still a dumb genious. And Ian whatever has escaped. Not much to tell, though. Only been here for a few days.

See ya!

Kylie

_IIIIIIIIII _

Whats up, Kylie? Yes, I read Jeanne's e-mail. There's someone more preppy than me? NO! I gotta protect my title!

Talk to you later,

Valerie

_IIIIIIIIII _

Kylie-

Val read my e-mail. She's not mad.

That Ian dude is still MIA. Think he'll come after the Gates? Or maybe Riley? I hope nothing happens and he's just starving to death. Yes, lets hope.

-Jeanne

_IIIIIIIIII _

Hey Valerie,

This girl will give you a run for your money. But, have you talked to Jeanne? I'm a bit worried, too. Ian's really smart. Who knows what could happen.

But I don't know if I should be concerened. You should _see _the security system in the house and yard. I feel like the house is some top-security headquarters of something.

See ya later!

Ky

_IIIIIIIIII _

Ky,

Miss you soo sooo sooo sooo sooo sooo soo soo much! I went to the beach, but you know me. Since you weren't there to nag nag nag nag nag me about sunscreen I got really really really really really really really bad sunburn. Help!

See you soon,

Val

_IIIIIIIIII _

Val,

Why didn't you invite me to the beach? I would've told you about the sunscreen (Ky fowarded your e-mail to me). So?

-Jeanne

_IIIIIIIIII _

Jeanne,

You weren't available.

-Val

_IIIIIIIIII _

Val:

Oh.

-Jeanne

_IIIIIIIIII _

Jeanne,

YEAH! I'm dumb, not that dumb.

From a very angry Valerie

Val-

_IIIIIIIIII _

So Sorry

-Jeanne

_IIIIIIIIII _

Jeanne-

No prob. Talk to you later!

-Val

_IIIIIIIIII _

Val,

What? No more e-mails?

-Ky

_IIIIIIIIII _

Jeanne,

No more friendly notes?

-Kylie

_IIIIIIIIII _

Kylie-

Sorry. Hey- I looked up something about Ian online. He's been spotted in the town where the Gates live. Watch out.

-Jeanne

_IIIIIIIIII _

Ky-

So sorry. Hey- Watch out. Ian may come and get his revenge. Not. They'll probably catch him.

Stay safe. Please.

Valerie

* * *

To Valerie,

I promise to stay safe. Over protective. Thats what you are. Oh well. Anyways, I

"Kylie?" Abigal stuck her head into the room. "Who've been up here for a week. Do you want to come down?"

"Alright," Kylie said. She finished typing her e-mail and followed Abigal.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, Sure Whatever 

**I don't think What Not To Wear is on at 6 I the morning, but in this story it is.**

Kylie yawned loudly and rubbed her tired, burning eyes. She glanced at the TV, where bright and bubbly people pranced across the screen, saying their lines with so much enthusiasm and emotion that made her head pound. She could shut off the TV, but she didn't want to go to sleep and knew she would miss the background noise.

Finally, though, it got too much and Kylie pushed herself off from the couch and staggered to the kitchen. She found her laptop lying on the island, and immediately went to it. She signed on, but to her disappointment no one was on. The bright screen didn't fit with the night and Kylie shut her laptop off before turning towards the fridge.

She welcomed the cold blast of air that greeted her as she rummaged through and found some Chinese leftovers and a coke. She kicked the door shut and popped the leftovers in the microwave and sipped the soda as she watched the food spin around in a circle. "Weeeeeeeeeeeee," She said unenthusiastically in a low, raspy voice that she hadn't used in hours.

"Wuyda doing here?" Someone asked. The microwave beeped, and Kylie walked over to it and poured the contents onto her plate.

"No stealing my food," Kylie said to Ben, who was sitting on the stool in the back corner of the kitchen, gazing dreamily at Kylie's plate. "Sides, shouldn't you be with Abby?"

Ben ran a hand through his messed up night hair and just sighed. "I couldn't sleep."

Kylie shrugged and began to wolf down food. She drained the soda and returned to the fridge, found an apple, and crunched hard on it. Ben sighed again and left the kitchen, deciding that Kylie was more of a robot at this time of night.

Kylie returned to the TV with a bag of chips and more apples, suddenly liking them. She switched channels until she found a monotone news station, and watched that.

* * *

Kylie woke up on the couch at about 6, and she rubbed her lower back, which was sore from sleeping on it for a couple of hours. All around her was the debris of all her food. Stretching, Kylie noticed Riley was sitting on the recliner next to the couch. And he was watching TLC's What Not to Wear.

Kylie cast a skeptical glance in Riley's direction, but he took no notice, and instead frowned at the frumpy looking yellow dress some girl had on. Kylie cleared her throat and Riley jumped and quickly changed the channel to wrestling.

"It, uh, was on commercial."

Kylie shrugged and gave an evil grin before leaning back on the couch. "Sure."

Riley looked at Kylie, then at the macho men trying to take each other down before switching it back to WNTW.

Kylie shook her head and picked up the bag of chips on the ground. "Whatever. You're a total women."

"Am not!" Riley objected, before reaching over for the chips.

"Are too!" Kylie reached into the massive bag, grabbed a handful of chips, and threw them at Riley.

"Hey!" Riley took his bowl of dry cereal he was eating and threw them back. Kylie leaped over the couch and ran towards the chair before dumping the entire bag on Riley.

"Not Fair!" Riley jumped up and pelted Kylie while she ran out the room, towards the kitchen. But opening the fridge would take to long, so she ran out the door onto the crisp lawn. The grass was still wet, and Kylie only had her thin socks.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Riley was close behind, and continued running as cereal fell from the sky.

Giggling, Kylie ran towards the statue, where a security camera would no doubt catch their pathetic and stupid fight. Kylie ducked around the corner of the statue, and crouched down. She grabbed some grass and threw them in Riley's general direction, but he was still running towards her.

"YOU ARE SO SLOW!" Kylie laughed, and then turned to run towards the hedge.

But she stopped when she saw the gun.


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah, Sure Whatever 

Abby woke up to the sounds of things crashing and loud thuds. She winced as a high-pitched squeal reached her ears. "RILEY SHUT UP!" She muttered and rolled over, trying to block out the sun. She looked at the left wall, which was painted to look like the American flag. It actually looked good against the white-and-gold theme, and although she'd been skeptical about Ben's obsession to paint the wall red-and-white stripes and 50 stars, she admitted it looked nice.

Another squeal pierced the air. Abby pulled down the comforter. "RILEY!"

Abby hit the bed in frustration before sitting up in bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around just as Ben came out of the bathroom. Ben smiled.

"You're forgetting we have another girl in the house," Ben said. "Besides Riley," He added.

Abby shook her head as Ben sat down. Since he was still wearing his nightwear, Abby guessed he still hadn't taken a shower and had just been on the toilet.

_Well aren't you observant,_ Kylie's voice seem to say.

Ben leaned over to kiss her on the lips. Abby kissed back- Just as Riley ran into the room.

Riley took the stairs two at a time, his first physical exercise in a couple months. He reached the landing to the large master bedroom Abby and Ben had. When he came to the door, he stopped and gulped down a huge amount of air. Ian's men hadn't seen him. He was safe.

But his niece wasn't.

Damn. Dannie was going to kill him.

Riley considered knocking on the door. For two seconds. And then he barged in.

He didn't expect Abby and Ben to be eating each other's face off. Ok, ok, it wasn't even that graphic, but in Riley's state of panic everything was maximized.

Including Abigail's butt. Riley tilted his head to the side. Maybe she should consider the gym. Or was that him panicking again? Hmm, maybe he should just mention it. While he was holding a knife in his hand so he wouldn't get killed.

On second that he should just keep that thought to himself.

"Uh….Riley...What's wrong?"

* * *

Kylie squinted at the gun, before letting her gaze drift passed it at the holder. A gangly man with matted down blond hair was holding the gun shakily. It took a second before she could come up with the name. Ian Howe.

It was hard to recognize him. The only picture Kylie had seen of him had been a couple of weeks ago, and it had been a picture from when he had been first sent to jail. This man was skinnier, and his face was completely dirty. It kind of made it hard for Kylie to resist an insult. After all, seriousness was really not in her.

"How?" Kylie said. "You look fatter in person."

Ian looked merely baffled. "What?"

"All I'm saying is that you should lay off the cheese doodles?"

"SHUT UP!" He said, waving the gun around like a maniac.

"Is there even bullets in that thing?" Kylie said. Ian was alone, and he had been on the run for a while. How could he ever get a gun? Sure he could steal one, but if he was alone that would be hard. And he couldn't just buy one. Everyone knew his face now. Besides, the gun looked more like a water gun.

Suddenly an explosion-loud sound hit the ground. Kylie screamed- but quickly shut up because she usually caused screams of terror, not made them. She leaped back, and looked at Ian pointing the gun. He shot another at her side, and Kylie fell, covering her eyes. It was _loud_. Louder than loud. It was worse than turning an action movie on high.

Kylie got to her feet. Ian just lowered the gun a small fraction. "Get in the car."

"I-"

"GET IN THE FUCKIN CAR **_NOW._**"

For once Kylie didn't know what to say. Wordlessly, she followed him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Yeah, Sure Whatever_

**so sorry about the slow update. As I said in my profile, for some reason the chapters were deleted, and then I got a new computer so I had to re-write anything. Good news- I have the next three chapters written**

Kylie was scared. For about ten minutes. But after the initial shock, her brain became unfrozen, and she began to think. Oddly enough, she felt that it was easier to think under the pressure. It presented her a challenge. She loved a challenge.

The car was winding quickly through the streets, despite the fact that it was a bulky van. She wondered whos bright idea it was to get Ian to drive. He sucked at driving. But then again, the other choices weren't so great either...

The car hit a bump, and Kylie heard a loud swear from behind her. Turning around, Kylie saw one of Ian's henchmen sitting up in the trunk where he had been sleeping.

"Hi, Jimmy," She said. She had dubbed him Jimmy because his hair reminded her of the cartoon character Jimmy Neutron, exspeciall since now it was all messy from sleeping.

"For the last time, MY NAME is Frankford!"

"But wouldn't you rather be named Jimmy?"

"My mom says this name is special!"

"Sure she did."

Jimmy was about to say something when a sickenly high pitched voice from the passenger seat interrupted.

"Honey, why did we have to bring the brat?" Said a volumptious red-head, who's combination of fake red hair, disgusting voice, and killer body was enough to make Kylie sick. It certainly worked for Ian, who was obviously in love with her. Or her body. Either way, This artificial Carrot-Head was the worst of Ian's henchmen.

"I told you, if we have her then we have Riley. If we have Riley, then we have Ben. And if we have Ben, we have the treasure."

"Yeah, ACH, get it right," Kylie scolded.

Carrot-head turned around. "ACH?" She asked.

"Yup. Artificial Carrot-Head."

It took the airhead a minute. Finally, she got that Kylie was an insulting her. "My hair is real!"

"Just like your chest?" Kylie said skeptically.

"Atleast I'm beatiful!"

"On the outside. Maybe. Not really. You're sure u-g-l-y on the inside," Kylie retorded.

Carrot-Head was silent again, but Kylie could hear her whispering to herself: "Ug...Youggggg...lie...You-ggg-lieee..."

Even Ian rolled his eyes at that.

"So Ian?" Kylie said, focusing on her next target. She knew Ian would be the hardest, he had already seen her work over his workers, and he was more prepared.

Ian ignored her.

"Ian?Ian?Ian?Ian?Ian?Ian?Ian?Ian?Ian?Ian?Ian?Ian?Ian?Ian?Ian?Ian?Ian?Ian?Ian?Ian?Ian?Ian?Ian?Ian?Ian?Ian?Ian?IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN????????"

"If you don't shut your mouth I _will _shoot you!" Ian hissed, finally losing his cool.

"But then you won't get the treasure."

Ian cursed under his breath.

"Now, now, watch the language, there are ladies in the premises," Kylie said.

Ian muttered something unintelligable, but Kylie could assume what it was.

"Are you gonna stop with the language or do I have to call your mother and wash your mouth with soap?"

"Are you going to be quiet or do I have to harm you bodily?" Ian shot back.

"Do you want to have the treasure or should you just give up now?"

"I can break your arm and still get what I want."

"If you break my arm I'll die from the pain and you will never get it."

"You can't die from that."

"How do you know? Are you a doctor? Hmm?Hmm?HMMMM?"

Ian hissed again.

"Haha you sound like a cat."

Ian pounded his foot on the brakes, and the van screeched to a stop. Luckily they were now driving on an empty backroad. He was breathing in and out, obviously trying to stop himself from doing something drastic.

"See what you did?" Carrot-Head said.

Kylie shrugged. "It's not my fault he has a short temper."

Ian grumbled, controled himself, and managed to start the car again.

"I hate teenagers." 


	8. Chapter 8

_Yeah, Sure Whatever _

Kylie had never considered herself claustrophobic or afraid of the dark. Sure, closed spaces and dark places weren't the ideal, but when were they ever?

But right now, she couldn't help shaking as she sat in the space the size of the janitor's closet at her school and as dark as night, although she knew it could only be noon. And it was then that she began to feel very, very afraid.

_Breathe in, breathe out_, she told herself. Struggling to stay calm, she nestled her head between into her knees and tried to erase her panic and think. _Come on. Come on. Come on, you're not Val!_

Kylie winced. "Sorry, Val," she said, as if her best friend could hear her.

Then suddenly, she remembered in the seventh grade when Val had stupidly used the single person, unisex bathroom of the third floor. And, embarrassingly, had run out of tampons.

Normally, in every other girls bathroom of the school had a tampon dispenser. The unisex bathroom didn't.

Frantically, she had text messaged Kylie and Jeanne until they had both come running to her aid. They laughed about it now…..except for Val.

Lifting her head, Kylie gave a half smile into the darkness.

Well, she had a plan now.

* * *

Riley stood with the kitchen counter between him and his furious sister, holding his dinner plate in defense. Dana had flaming eyes and anger steamed out from everywhere, even her head. It would have been funny if Riley didn't fear for his life.

"You mean to tell me," Dana fumed, "That you LOST MY DAUGHTER?"

"Er, well, she _was _kidnapped."

"OH, RIGHT, THAT MAKES ME FEEL SO HAPPY NOW! MY DAUGHTER COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL YOU KNOW-"

"Ian won't kill her, he wants the tre-"

"I KNEW THIS WAS A MISTAKE, DIDN'T I? SUZIE WOULD'VE NEVER LOST HER!"

"Suzie is a 70-year-old women who sells flowers for a living…I honestly don't think she could've fended Ian off!"

"OH AND YOU DID A BETTER JOB!"

Dana lunged and Riley leaped back behind the kitchen table, glancing around desperately for Ben and Abigail. They had wisely left.

"Now Dana, really, this isn't necessary!"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHATS NECESSARY! TAKING ALL THAT CRAP THAT YOU MADE ABOUT YOU BEING RESPONSIBLE AND SHOVING IT UP YOUR-"

The phone, blessedly, rang.

Riley quickly grabbed it and used this moment to keep himself safe from Dana.

"Hello?" He cursed when he heard who it was. Dana rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Say hi to mom for me."

* * *

It took an hour before Kylie could fully think it all out. Racking her brain, she struggled to recreate her journey from the Gate's house to here. It was going to be a long walk.

Frowning, Kylie wondered if there would be any way to steal money from her captors. Of course, she really only had a guess of where she was, but that wasn't too hard. If she could just get out of this blasted room.

Well, sitting here wasn't going to help. She needed to survey the area, look for exits, and plot. It was the only way. Sighing, Kylie stood up and stretched before turning around and slamming her fist against the door. She cursed at the pain, but she did it again.

"IAN!" She called, pounding at the door again. "I HAVE TO USE THE FRIGGEN BATHROOM!!!"

Kylie waited, wondering if he would really care if she peed on the spot. But, luckily, she heard footsteps on the other side of the door, and the unmistakable click of the door unlocking. The door swung open, and suddenly Kylie was blinded with a bright light. She screamed and stumbled back, throwing an arm over her eyes. The scream was unnecessary, but Kylie figured that the weaker they thought she was, the better.

"Ugh. Get up, I'm giving you five minutes," Ian scowled. Kylie nodded at him, then stepped out of the door, grateful to be out of there.

"Thank God. You have no idea how cramped it is in there. I thought I was going to die or something."

Ian studied her for a minute. "Are you by any chance…claustrophobic?"

Kylie shrugged. "Um….yeah?"

Ian sighed heavily. "Well, I guess we could just keep an eye on you out here," He muttered, gesturing to the apartment.

"Awww Ian, I didn't know you cared," Kylie said.

Ian glared. "I just don't need you going crazy. I couldn't stand it."

"Me, crazy? Never," Kylie said, and walked towards the bathroom.

"Wait," Ian stopped her.

"What? I can't hold it forever, you know," Kylie said.

"Let Victoria go with you," Ian gestured towards the Carrot-Head, who was sprawled on the couch.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "We're three stories up. What am I going to do? Jump out the window?"

Ian just glared again. "I'm not taking any chances…so Victoria, please." He called her again.

Victoria pouted, but stood obligingly and followed Kylie to the bathroom. Suddenly, Kylie poked her head out of the door.

"Hey Ian, got any tampons?" Kylie asked with sincerity.

"Why are you asking me and not Victoria?" Ian asked, taken back.

"'Cause it seems like you're the one on PMS," Kylie shot back, and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Ohhhh, burn," Jimmy said from the other couch.

Ian glared at him. "Shut up, Frankie."

Jimmy shrugged. "Whatever."

* * *

In the bathroom, Kylie carefully locked the door. She moved to the toilet, and eyed Carrot-Head, who was studying herself in the mirror like the narcissist she was. Perfect.

Kylie bit her lip. Time to put her plan into action.

**Yes, two updates so close to each other. I truly am proud. Lol. Reviews appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Yeah, Sure Whatever _

Kylie took a deep breath as she carefully watched Carrot-Head examine herself in the mirror. She was allowing nerves to get the better of her, and Kylie didn't like it. She needed to calm herself, and put her half-way designed plan into action. But she couldn't help some of the jitters she felt in her stomach. Ian was a dangerous man, and her plan had so many holes in it.

"Kylie, are you almost done?" Ian yelled from the other side of the door.

Ugh. Kylie knew she would have to distract him. But Ian wasn't stupid, so how was she going to manage that? And, she would also need to get rid of Carrot-Head. What was she going to do?

"Yeah, be right out!" Kylie called, buying herself time.

Carrot-Head was still studying herself in the mirror. "Are you slow or what?"

"Are you stuck up or what?" Kylie returned, and cursed the wasted time.

She knew, suddenly, what she had to do. It would kill her, but there was no other choice.

She would have to wait.

OOO

Although it was hard, she knew she couldn't do her plan now. It wasn't the right moment. She swallowed, and forced herself to yell to Ian: "DONE!". She almost couldn't muster up the strength to walk out of the bathroom and into the room of her kidnapper. But the time to escape was not now.

Riley was pacing the living room. His scruffed up sneakers scratched the glossy finish of the wooden floor, and Abby was two seconds away from killing him. Ben sighed, and set his coffee mug on the table. To keep from any murders from happening, he interupted Riley.

"I have an idea," He announced.

Abby turned to him. "Oh, good, the lightbulb went off in your head. What do you suggest?"

"We go after Kylie."

Riley stopped. Abby stared. "WHAT?" They yelled in unison.

"Look, the police are doing their best, but face it, who is the best Ian Howe expert?"

"You," Abby said.

"Who would know how to get in touch with him?"

"You," Riley muttered.

"And who can find out where he is in under ten minutes and track him?" Ben asked.

There was silence.

"Um, me?" Riley said.

"You see? We CAN do it," Ben pointed out. He left the room. Riley and Abby glanced at eachother, and then Ben walked back in with a pad and pencil.

"Ok. Target: Ian. Plan: Get Kylie. How do we do it...Riley, start tracking him," Ben gestured to Riley and the laptop on the table. Riley scoffed.

"What makes you think I'll do it?" Riley said.

"Do you want your niece back or not?" Ben said. Riley frowned, but sat in front of the laptop, and grabbed the pad.

"Ok I'll track him, shouldn't take long. Wait-" Riley squinted at the pad. "What is...Lan-hoo?"

"What?" Ben asked.

"It says right here. Target, Lan-hoo," Riley waved the pad around.

"Let me see that," Ben snatched the pad back, and looked at him. Then gave Riley a wierd look. "That says Ian Howe."

"Nah-uh, it says Lan-hoo!" Riley argued.

"That-" Ben pointed, "Is an 'I', and this is an 'O' and 'W'"

"Well maybe if somebody put the dashy thins on their 'I's like they were supposed to so they don't look like 'l's, we wouldn't have this problem!"

"RILEY!" Abby snapped out of nowhere. She was sick of pointless argument. Kylie's mother ahd put them in charge of her daughter, and they had failed. Kylie was a sarcastic teen, but still, if it was her kid, she would be worried sick. Maybe it was maternal instinct, but she wanted the girl back safe.

"Alright, Alright," Riley muttered, and got to work.

OOO

Despite the fear of being shot, the impending doom, the idea that she was a hostage, Kylie was for some unexplained reason...bored. She had sat on the couch with Ian keeping a close watch on her for over an hour. and after the fear wore off, there was nothing to do. Basically, she was waiting to be rescued or waiting to die. And she was b-o-r-e-d.

Looking around, Kylie wondered if there was something she could do. Anything. It was then she spotted a tower of DVDs next to the tv. She glanced at Ian. Then decided a simple request couldn't kill her. Maybe.

"Hey, Howe," Kylie said. "How 'bout we watch a movie or something?"

Ian looked startled. "Why?"

"I"m bored."

"You're a captive."

"Yeah, a bored one."

Ian paused. Actually, he had been thinking about watching a movie since hew as bored too. Victoria was primping and Frankford was sleeping. He was just mad the little brat had said something first.

"Fine we'll watch...Lord of the Rings," Ian said, and moved to get the DVD.

"What? Why?"

"It's a good movie."

"Its boring. I always fall asleep."

Ian popped in the DVD. Shut up, captive, or you're going in the closet."

"Shut up, shut up," Kylir mimicked. Ian chose to ignore here, and played the movie.

Halfway through, during the good part: the fighting, Kylie decided to interupt.

"Hey, have you ever noticed that you look like Borormir?" Kylie said.

Ian looked at her. "What?"

"You are like, Borormir's twin."

Ian studied the character. "I don't see it."

"What are you blind or something? LOOK!"

Ian did. "I still don't see it."

"Well, you do."

"I do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"For the final bloody time, NO!" Ian exploded. He let out an angry sigh, and then turned back to the movie. He had missed the fighting.

Kylie leaned back in the couch.

"Well, I say you do," She muttered.

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I lost this chapter twice and had re-type it both times. **

**Thankyou the-american-hockey-girl for the idea!**

**Comments appreciated. **

**-Capt. Ari. **


	10. Chapter 10

_Yeah, Sure Whatever _

Ian had a headache.

He tried to hide it so Kylie wouldn't figure it out, and secretly took some pills when she was supposed to be absorbed in the movie. He didn't know why, and it irritated him that he was scared of a teenage girl mocking him. Well, not scared exactly. He was annoyed, yes. Scared…not exactly.

But of course, she noticed.

"Aww…Ian's head hurt?" She asked.

"Just shut up, and enjoy the movie."

"I told you, I hate this movie," Kylie muttered.

"I don't care."

"Well then, don't complain when I'm not completely interested in this." She was silent for a second. "Hey, you died."

Ian glared at her. "What?"

Kylie rolled her eyes and pointed to the screen. "You're clone just died. It's a shame that wouldn't happen in real life."

"Just be quiet or I'll shoot you."

Kylie turned towards him, and rolled her eyes again. "We've been through this discussion before, Blondie. If you shoot me, I'll die. If you shoot me in a potentially non-dangerous spot in order to cause me pain so I'll shut up, I'll die from the pain. And, if I die, you won't get the treasure. So, in conclusion, you should not do anything to harm me, because then your escape from jail and other plans to kidnap me would be fruitless." She said this all without breathing and took in a huge breathe after.

Ian was silent, and then he saw the credits of the movie roll up. He sighed and went to take out the DVD.

"That was great. Let's watch another one," Kylie said.

"I thought you hated it."

"I never said I liked the movie," Kylie said with a trace of "duh" in her voice.

"Then what did you like?"

"That's for me to know and for you to spend the next hour obsessing over and threatening to shoot me if I don't tell you," Kylie said, and watched as Ian selected another movie.

When he had settled back on the couch, Kylie spoke again. "You know, you're GF is kind of a bitch."

Ian glared. "She is not."

Kylie shook her head and turned her attention to the screen. "I forgot. You're a male."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Ian demanded.

Kylie laughed. "Uh, Ian, you're British is showing."

"You're brattiness is showing," He retorted.

"Ohhh, an insulting comeback, you've hurt my feelings now."

"Just shut-"Ian began, but Kylie raised her eyebrows. "Enjoy the movie," He amended.

Kylie grinned. "This better not be a stupid one this time."

Ian, wisely, chose to ignore her.

* * *

"Ok, I've got it!" Riley called.

Ben instantly jerked awake from his position on the couch, accidentally knocking over a mug of coffee that crashed to the floor. He leaped over it, and ran to Riley and his laptop.

"Where?" He said eagerly.

Abigail then entered the room. "You found it?" She said, and then her eyes narrowed to the spilled coffee. "Who made that mess?" She demanded.

Riley and Ben went silent.

"You won't say anything right?" Ben hissed to Riley.

"I won't, and you won't," Riley said. Both men turned to face the very angry woman…who scared them right now.

There was silence.

Then Riley shouted, "It was HIM!" And ran from the room.

Ben gulped. "Thanks a lot Riley!" He shouted.

"BEN!" Abigail said.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll get on it," Ben muttered.

Riley returned to the room once everything was safe, and set himself back in front of his laptop. "Ok people, ready to go chase down…" He paused, and laughed to himself. "Ian Howe, also known as Jeremy King."

"Jeremy?" Ben asked.

"King?" Abigail continued.

Riley just sighed until they got it.

"Oh right, his fake name," They said almost in unison.

"That's the answer to the million dollar question, congratulations," Riley said sarcastically. "You know, usually I'm the slow one."

"Just tell us where he is," Abigail said, frustrated.

"Right there," Riley jabbed a finger at the screen. Abigail and Ben both leaned in at the same time and bumped heads.

"OW!!" They both cried.

"Ugh!" Riley muttered. "You two better get back to being smart soon. I'm scared."

Ben and Abigail both rubbed their heads, and Ben let Abigail read it first. Then Ben read the location and nodded.

"Ok," He said. "Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

As many of you have probably realized, I have taken a long hiatus from writing fanfiction. I just have lost all inspiration for my stories, and I'm not really the obsessive fan I used to be of the Clique, Twilight, POTC, and National Treasure. I still enjoy them of course, but I really do not see the need to write them anymore. I am sorry to anyone who enjoyed the stories, but I am not continuing any of them. If you wish to know the plot and ending of these stories, please feel free to contact me and I will tell you. Yes, I will write more, but it may not be in the same categories (although there is always hope).

Anyways, thanks to all my readers and I really appreciate it and please keep an eye out for me because I will be back.

xoxo

JacktheMonkey


	12. Chapter 12

_Yeah, Sure Whatever _

**Hey guys. As I have mentioned to ****Jazziegal123, this is a "practice" chapter. Therefore if the writing style and humor are not quite up to par, then please feel free to tell me. I am a little nervous about going back into this, especially since the stories I have been working on (If you are interested check out my profile for more info…) have been more angst than humor. And I also am not sure if I am still going in the same direction as before. However I will try, so thanks to those you have stuck by the story through all the long hiatuses and whatnot, it really means a lot. **

Kylie yawned as the credits rolled up on Lord of the Rings 3, or whatever the actual movie was called. She hadn't really been paying attention; the only thing she got out of the movie was a lot of long speeches about death and something about elves. Since she really hadn't been able to make fun of Ian now that his clone was dead, she hadn't really gotten that much enjoyment out of it.

After about two minutes of credits, Kylie finally realized that Ian was asleep also. Groaning, Kylie stood up from the couch and made her way to the T.V. The second she pressed the power button, Ian jerked awake.

"Huh?" He said, and then glanced at Kylie. "Hey. What are you doing?"

Kylie snapped the DVD in its place. "Creating an atomic bomb." She said casually.

"Why aren't you on the couch?"

"The movie was done and you were asleep." Kylie turned to face him. "See? I told you those movies were boring."

"They are not!"

"I recall you falling asleep in the middle of the third one."

"It wasn't in the middle! I recall seeing Aragorn go into the cave, that's a good three-quarters in!"

Kylie stared at him blankly for a few seconds. "Wow."

Ian glared. "What, no comebacks?"

"No, I meant 'Wow': You are a LOTR dork. What do you call yourselves? Middle-Earth-ians?"

"What?"

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Do I have to explain it? Middle-Earth-IAN. Like 'Ian.'" She shook her head. "You need to go back to sleep. Your brain isn't functioning properly."

Ian blinked. "That wasn't clever. That was a bad pun."

"A pun that won't over your head, so clearly it was clever." Kylie stood up to place the DVD back on the large tower. But when she did, the tower swayed and the DVDs came crashing down.

"Ugh, Ian, look what you did!" Kylie said.

"How the bloody hell is that my fault?" Ian demanded.

"Because your moodiness is creating a bad energy in the room."

"You put the DVD on the wrong way!"

"Well I wouldn't have had to if someone hadn't fallen asleep because they forced themselves to watch a boring movie, none of this would've happened!"

"It is NOT a boring movie!"

Kylie sighed. "And now we are back to square one, thanks a lot I thought we were making sooo much progress." She raised her hand and emphasized each word. ".."

Ian shook his head. "You know what? Maybe you should have just wakened me up."

"And risk getting punched in the face? No way, my face is actually worth protecting."

Ian narrowed his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

"Why do you have to be so annoying! Don't they teach you to respect your elders!"

"Gosh Ian, I know you are ancient but I thought I was being nice by not pointing that out!" Kylie fake gasped and covered her mouth.

Ian groaned. "You think you would know not to be a pain."

"I'm not a pain. You just can't think as fast as me so you have to take your childhood pain out on others."

"That doesn't make any sense."

Kylie walked forward and patted him on the arm. "It's ok. There is nothing wrong with being slow."

Then she walked to the couch and lay down. "Now go to sleep, it's like, five in the morning."

Ian glared again. "I tell you when to go to sleep."

"Fine Mr. Bossy Pants, can I sleep or am I just going to have to develop insomnia? Cause if I do I'm just gonna keep talllkkkinnnggg…"

"FINE GO TO SLEEP!"

"Thankyou," Kylie said, and rolled over, suppressing her laughter.

**Well, how was it? I like I said above, if this chapter doesn't have same feel as the others, feel free to tell me. Feedback is appreciated since I know I said I might never update again. **


	13. Chapter 13

_Yeah, Sure Whatever _

Riley sighed and tapped his hands impatiently on the steering wheel. He was sitting in the driver seat of a black Mercedes rental car. Ben had decided to get it because Ian wouldn't recognize it. Riley liked it because it reminded him of the bat mobile. He felt such like a secret agent.

Humming the Mission Impossible theme song, he bobbed his head up and down, casting quick glances to the front door. Abby and Ben still hadn't emerged, so he rolled down the window and honked. Suddenly, lights blared and the windshield wipers came on.

"What?" Riley instantly scrambled to figure out how to shut the car, when suddenly it stopped. Ben was standing a foot away from the car, shaking his head and holding down a button attached to the key holder.  
"I really think I should drive," He said.

"No way. I researched the location, I drive."

Sighing Ben muttered," Fine, don't kill us."

"I can drive!"

"It'll be fine, I have faith in Riley," Abby said, stepping up behind Ben.

Riley lit up. "Really?"

"No." Abby said. "But I felt you needed someone to stick up for you."

Glowering, Riley waited for the two to enter the car. "Ok, we ready?"

"Let's do this," Ben said, and Riley pressed the gas pedal, and the car screeched and kicked up dirt and grass as he speeded out of the driveway.

* * *

"So, this is the place?" Ben asked as they parked, and all of them stared at the building looming above them.

"According to my sources, a Jeremy King is here. And Jeremy King is Ian. So yes I am about 78.6 percent sure this is indeed the right place."

"Where…did you figure out that number?"

"No idea," Riley climbed out of the car. "About 42.7 statistics are made up on the spot."

Abby rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. Riley shoved at it, and the revolving door spun quickly.

"Uh, Riley?" Ben said, but it was too late. Riley stepped into the door and begin to spin around.

"Riley, come on!" Ben stopped the door with his foot and stumbled into the lobby. Ben sighed and he and Abby entered.

"Ugh, my stomach," Riley complained.

"Seriously, not the time," Ben said.

Riley groaned but made his way to the desk. He paused at a blonde with dark blue eyes.

"Heyyy," Riley said, leaning against the counter. "Delia. I was hoping you could help us."

"As long as you aren't staring down my shirt," Delia said, yanking the top button on her white blouse closed.

"I wasn't staring there, I was too busy getting lost in your eyes-"

"What he means is we are looking for someone," Ben interrupted. Delia snapped her eyes to Ben's face, and smiled.

"Sure, who is it?" She asked a little too enthusiastically.

"Well, my _husband_, and I, are looking for a little girl," Abby came up.

"Of course," Delia said, and flashed her smiled back at Riley. Riley stared back at her, not sure if he wanted to be second to Ben.

"Well, um," Riley cleared his throat. "See, my niece was taken by this son of-"

"Her other Uncle," Ben cut in. "Riley's her Uncle too, and the girl's mother asked for him to come pick her up."

"Sure, do you know what the name of this Uncle is?"

"Jeremy King," Abby said.

Delia typed the name in and clicked on something. Then she frowned. "I'm sorry, Mr. King has requested no visitors."

"Can you please just call his room?" Ben asked.

"Sure," Delia said, and quickly dialed the room number. "Hello sir, sorry to bother you but the girl you have with you, her Uncle came to pick her up, so could you please escort her to the lobby?"

Delia scowled and hung up the phone. "The line's dead," She said. "I think he took out the phone jack."

Riley and Ben exchanged glances. "Listen," Riley said. "That girl is in terrible danger. She is being held captive, and you need to call the police now."

"I'm sorry but I can't help you unless there is proof," Delia said. "Hotel policy."

"Couldn't you just overlook that?" Ben pleaded. "Why would I lie about this?"

Delia sighed. "How 'bout I call my supervisor, ok? Go sit over there." She gestured towards chairs near the desk. "I'll be right with you."

The three of them sighed, and settled into the chairs to wait.


End file.
